User blog:Zartylje/A little improvement in the Character pages
I know that there is still lot to do, but here is a little improvement in the characters pages. Be sure to read my explanations at the end of the blog. 'So, here's the old style' Uematsu Tarou is a sixth-grader and forward of the Momoyama Predators. Appearance Uematsu has quite long brown hair and light brown eyes. He wears glasses and for casual clothes a red jacket and blue jeans. When playing, he take off his glasses. Personality Uematsu is strong willed and don't want to lose with the Furuyas. He is always annoyed when people misjudge him as bookworm (because his glasses) and said that actually he looks up to strong people. He even complain to Ryuuji about his aim for an own goal. Saying that an own goal isn't interesting and challenges him to score with his own shoot. Plot In Episode 1 he quit soccer because he needed to study for entrance exams. Later on Episode 3, he appeared again with rest of the 3U and agreed to join Momoyama Dandelions again, because Furuyas had come back. After the match against Rose he quit soccer and started to prepare the exams. Again, in Episode 6 he joined Momoyama Predators with the condition that the team keep winning until the end. Because if they lose, they have no reason to keep playing soccer. In the match against West Sakuragawa Challengers he was stressed that he hadn't scored a single goal yet, even though he is forward. After a couple of missed shots he scored which made him happy. He played in all the Predators matches in the district tournament. Just before the beginning of the City tournament, 3U starded to think how they could be more help for the team. When Hanashima gave them a three day holiday, they begun to develop their own tactic. At the second night Uematsu was frustated about their moving speed and asked that "do you even want play soccer?". That angered Ukishima and Uchimaru and they leaved Uematsu alone. With help from Shou, Uematsu maked up with Ukishima and Uematsu and when they remembered how they had been pracising in their childhood, they develop tactic, what they called "The Reverse Three". They used reverse three in matches against Yabusawa and Heaven, and Predators moved to the finals of the city tournament, where they faced New Tokyo FC Amarillo. 3U used their tactic again and Predators managed to score first goal, but Amarillo soon gained the control and won the game 6-1. After their loss, 3U had to quit Predators since their parents wanted that they would read to the middle school entrance exams. 'And here's the new style' Uematsu Tarou is a sixth-grader and ex-forward of the Momoyama Predators. Appearance Uematsu has quite long brown hair and light brown eyes. He wears glasses and for casual clothes a red jacket and blue jeans. When playing, he take off his glasses. Personality Uematsu is strong willed and don't want to lose with the Furuyas. He is always annoyed when people misjudge him as bookworm (because his glasses) and said that actually he looks up to strong people. He even complain to Ryuuji about his aim for an own goal. Saying that an own goal isn't interesting and challenges him to score with his own shoot. Plot In Dandelions In Episode 1 he had quited soccer because he needed to study for entrance exams. Later on Episode 3, he appeared again with rest of the 3U and agreed to join Momoyama Dandelions again, because Furuyas had come back. After the match against Rose he quit soccer and started to prepare the exams. Again, in Episode 6 he joined Momoyama Predators with the condition that the team keep winning until the end. Because if they lose, they have no reason to keep playing soccer. District Tournament In the match against West Sakuragawa Challengers he was stressed that he hadn't scored a single goal yet, even though he is forward. After a couple of missed shots he scored, which made him happy. He played in all the Predators matches in the district tournament. City tournament Just before the beginning of the City tournament, 3U starded to think how they could be more help for the team. When Hanashima gave them a three day holiday, they begun to develop their own tactic. At the second night Uematsu was frustated about their moving speed and asked that "do you even want play soccer?". That angered Ukishima and Uchimaru and they leaved Uematsu alone. With help from Shou, Uematsu maked up with Ukishima and Uematsu and when they remembered how they had been pracising in their childhood, they develop tactic, what they called "The Reverse Three". They used reverse three in matches against Yabusawa and Heaven, and Predators moved to the finals of the city tournament, where they faced New Tokyo FC Amarillo. 3U used their tactic again and Predators managed to score first goal, but Amarillo soon gained the control and won the game 6-1. After their loss, 3U had to quit Predators since their parents wanted that they would read to the middle school entrance exams. 'What really happened?' *Nothing really, just added those small headers into the plot section 'Why it happened?' *I think this makes them easier to read. *It suits this wiki better than the old one, since Ginga e Kickoff has (still) only one season. 'Where to use it?' *In character pages, duh (but there must be enough information, so most of the minor charcter pages will stay untouched) 'Why did you write about this?' *I don't know. Maybe because there wouldn't be any confusion when I add those. As always, I think that opinions/suggestions/questions are nice. Category:Blog posts